


Good Boys Wear Collars

by GayCheerios



Series: Shuichi Nyahara! Cat Adventures! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cat Hybrid Shuichi Saihara, Cat Saihara Shuichi, Collars, Crying, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Horny Shuichi, Leashes, Light Masochism, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Top Kokichi Ouma, bottom shuichi saihara, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Suddenly he hears a click. He looks down and in Kokichi’s hands is a leash to match the collar he’s wearing. He gives an experimental tug at the leash and hears a horny little yelp from the boy on his lap.





	Good Boys Wear Collars

**Author's Note:**

> i loVE petplay saiouma because it is so high quality, and cat shuichi cutie 
> 
> i showed the title to all my friends and they're all disappointed in me

“Welcome home Kokichi!” Shuichi smiles, his long white tail flicking back and forth and his perfectly white ears shooting up happily. 

“Hey, there cutie!” Kokichi grins, kissing his lover’s lips. He pulls away from the kiss and smiles to get a good look at his beautiful and adorable boyfriend. Shuichi was dressed in light jean shorts and a cute crop-top sweater. Shuichi plops himself on the couch and ushers for his boyfriend to come join him. Kokichi drops his things by the door and sits close to Shuichi, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. 

“I missed you today Kichi.” The other smiles, nuzzling himself into his lover. 

“Wow Shuichi, you’re quite touchy tonight aren’t you.” Kokichi mused, placing soft kisses on Shuichi’s head. 

The purple-haired boy heard his boyfriend puff out air angrily. “So?” Shuichi grumbled, cuddling as close as he could to Kokichi. He went to touch the other’s face and it was burning hot. When did Shuichi burn up like this? And it explains why he’s so touchy too, and why he wants so much affection. 

Kokichi knew what this was about, but was he about to give in to the boy rubbing himself all over him? 

Absolutely. 

Kokichi shifted so that Shuichi was sitting on his lap. He snickered as he took the other’s swaying white tail in his hands. At this, he felt the other boy let out a little yelp. Shuichi slams his mouth shut and looks at Kokichi with pouty eyes. Those golden eyes which are _ trying _ to say: _ “Stop it.” _ But are really saying: _ “More, more, more.” _As the bluenette’s ears twitch Kokichi grins. 

“Neeheehee! You’re sooo cute Shu!” Kokichi brings his left hand to Shuichi’s ear and pulled at it, earning a little whimper from the squirming boy on his lap. Shuichi leaned forward to rub himself against Kokichi more, craving and needing more touch. He was burning up desperate for some sort of release. Every touch from Kokichi set his skin aflame once more. 

He felt a pathetic whine slip from his throat as Kokichi pushed him off his lap and got up to go to their bedroom.

“Kokichiiiiiii!” He mewled out, wanting the other to return. “Kokichiiiii! Please!!” He whined out loudly. God, why was his boyfriend taking so damn long? It was so cruel of him to leave him like this...It wasn’t fair! Well then fine, if Kokichi isn’t going to help him then he’ll do it himself damnit!

Shuichi’s left hand roamed to his chest and brushed against his nipples and he whined at the amazing sensation. His right hand went to unbutton his shorts hastily. He lowered his underwear and his dick popped out. He furiously stroked himself and moaned. 

“Ah-Kokichi!” He mewled, trying to desperately get the other’s attention. What Kokichi brought out next was highly unexpected. Kokichi was grinning like a madman, holding a bright and flashy purple collar, with a small tag attached to it. 

“Had this specially made for you little kitten. I’ve been waiting forEVER for you to get nice and bothered like this, so I bought a special little collar just for you!” Kokichi walked over to the couch and placed Shuichi on his lap once more. “Awe I heard you trying to get yourself off too, _ so _ cute kitten! You were _ such _a good boy too, calling my name so nicely. Even though I know you’re being super bratty and slutty right now.” He snickers darkly, bringing the collar to Shuichi’s neck. “There we go! The perfect collar just for you baby boy.” 

Shuichi feels Kokichi scratching the outside of his ear and starts to purr. “W-What does it s-say?” The boy feels a shiver go down his body as his lover gives him a practically sinister grin. 

“You wanna know baby?” He asks innocently, sliding his hands under Shuichi’s shirt to toy at his oversensitive chest. The bluenette shudders at the delicious pleasure he’s receiving. 

“Y-yeah,” Shuichi whines breathlessly. 

“It says Little Slut, cause that’s what you are my beloved.”

At this, the bluenette _ keens _ in pleasure, rutting his dick against Ouma’s thighs needily. Making small moans and whimpers. God was he desperate. Every time Kokichi moved against him he craved _ more. _

Kokichi throws off Shuichi’s pants and boxers in an instant, they’re long forgotten now. The other smiles against Shuichi’s neck and laughs. “So, so desperate. So cute!” The purple-haired boy grins, moving away from the flustered boy. He hears Shuichi whine as he digs his hand on the side of the couch. He brings up a small bottle of lube and something else that Shuichi can’t identify. 

Suddenly he hears a _ click. _ He looks down and in Kokichi’s hands is a leash to match the collar he’s wearing. He gives an experimental tug at the leash and hears a horny little yelp from the boy on his lap. 

“My adorable little kitten...want me to pet you?” He asks coyly, smirking darkly as his hands dance along Shuichi’s cock expertly. 

“Y-yes, please pet me, I’m a good boy.” He whines out pushing himself up against Ouma and becoming as close as possible to his lover, needing desperate release. 

Kokichi tugs at the leash and takes the bottle of lube in his hands and pours a bit out onto his fingers. He moves it around a bit to warm it up when suddenly he feels Shuichi grabbing at his fingers and slamming down on two. A high pitched moan comes from him and he’s suddenly riding Kokichi’s fingers like there’s no tomorrow. Kokichi is speechless as he watches the boy in front of him fucking himself on his fingers. He grabs Shuichi’s hips and thrusts his fingers deep inside Shuichi’s hole. 

“K-Kokichi! Ah, fuck me!” He moans out, tongue lolling out and drool dribbling down his face, blush heavy on his face and tears falling down his face. 

“Now, now my little pet, be a good boy and beg.”

Shuichi’s panting desperately. “Pl-please fuck me. I’m a good boy, I promise, please give me your cock and fuck me.” 

Kokichi laughs darkly and lifts Shuichi momentarily to push down his own boxers and pants and sits back down on the couch. He holds the panting boy over his length and smirks. He sudden;y slams the other down on his dick and Shuichi lets out the most beautiful moan Kokichi’s ever heard. He grasps the leash tightly as the boy starts fucking himself on Ouma’s dick.

“Look at you, _ such _ a good little cockslut huh?” He takes control of Shuichi’s hips and starts fucking into him. “I bet that you’d let anyone touch you huh? Cause you’re always so desperate for me to fuck you. I bet you would _ love _ two dicks up your ass while another on absolutely ravishes your throat. You’d beg for their cum, I know you would.” Kokichi taunts. “Or maybe you’d take _ two _at each end? Suck on two and get pounded by two, a pretty good deal for a slut like you my adorable little pet Shuichi?” 

Shuichi is practically _ numb _by his lover’s words. 

“You wanna cum?” 

Shuichi nods while fresh tears drip from his face. Kokichi moves on of his hands from the other’s chest and moves it to his aching cock. A few more strokes and Shuichi is done for. His cum splatters against his and Ouma’s chest. 

Once he’s finsished he feels his boyfriend pounding into his abused prostate further. No other words are spoken as the room is filled up slowly with moans from Shuichi and Kokichi. “Can I cum inside my little pet?” Is asked huskily.

“Yes! Please!” 

At that Kokichi’s warm cum spills into Shuichi. All that’s left is their panting. Kokichi unclips the leash and kisses Shuichi softly. He swiftly cleans up as Shuichi makes himself comfortable on the couch with simple pajamas.

“Kokichi?” He meows out, searching for attention. 

“Christ Shuichi relax, I just fucked the daylights out of you, can’t you wait just a _ couple _minutes without me?” He laughs, sitting on the couch with Shuichi’s head in his lap. Kokichi scratches at his boyfriend's ears and hears soft purring. 

“Love you Kokichi.“ He says hushed, dozing off to sleep, with his collar still on.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO


End file.
